


No Words Needed

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara dance on Tara’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘BtVS, Willow/Tara, no words needed’ at fic_promptly.

Their hands brush lightly, turn palm-to-palm, fingers entwining, and magic fairly crackles between them like electricity. It makes their bodies tingle, vibrating to the beat of the deafening music that fills The Bronze, making speech impossible.

It doesn’t matter. They don’t need words, they never really have. From the first moment they met, voiceless and bewildered like the rest of the Sunnydale population, they’ve been able to read each other perfectly. A look, a touch, a simple gesture speaks volumes and mere words can’t even begin to compare. Sometimes Tara wonders why they ever bother speaking at all when Willow’s smile and a feather soft touch tell her all she needs to know.

Nothing has ever felt like this, she’d never known it was possible to be so perfectly attuned to another person. She feels transparent, as though Willow could look right inside her, read her every thought and emotion clear as day, and it should be scary but somehow it’s not. There’s nothing she’d want to hide anyway, not anymore. Willow knows all there is to know about her and loves her anyway. Nothing else matters

They move closer together, swaying to the music, breathing each other in and it’s perfect. There’s nothing but the two of them, lost in their dance, and even though they’re surrounded by people they’re in a world of their own. It’s as if they’re weightless, floating, lighter than air, their feet not even touching the ground. Maybe they are.

The End


End file.
